Cracking Under Pressure
by RedZipBoots
Summary: A job. A bank. Is Heyes losing his touch?


Kid Curry leaned over and dimmed the lamp before once again giving his full attention to the cute redhead nestled against his tanned shoulder.

Porterville was one of the few towns in Wyoming in which he and Heyes could relax and not worry about being spotted by the law, since Sheriff Lom Trevors was an old friend of theirs. His deputy, Harker Wilkins also didn't suspect them of being wanted men and, along with a number of the townsfolk, only knew them as Joshua Smith and Thaddeus Jones.

Aware of his partner's absence and probable whereabouts, Hannibal Heyes felt right at home in the noisy saloon, enjoying a few hands of poker with some of the regulars and acquiring a fair amount of their money. He was just gathering up another winning pot when Lom Trevors pushed through the batwing doors and strode across the room.

Heyes looked up as Lom approached the table. The Sheriff's serious expression didn't trouble him - Lom always looked that way.

"I need to see you in my office, Smith," he said brusquely.

"Sure, Sheriff," Heyes replied amiably, sorting his money into neat piles while waiting for the dealer to shuffle the cards.

Lom paused and studied the ex-outlaw. "Now!" he barked, turned on his heel and headed for the doors.

His focus no longer entirely on his winnings, Heyes quickly removed his hat from where it sat, perched on the back of his head and scooped the money neatly into it. Hurriedly tossing back what remained of his whiskey he nodded an acknowledgement to the other players, who regarded him somewhat sympathetically but were also thankful that they might now stand a chance of winning a hand or two.

He caught up with Lom just as he was about to push through the batwing doors. Suddenly the lawman stopped and looked around the bar.

"Where's Jones?" he queried.

"Oh, he's otherwise engaged," replied Heyes with a salacious grin and a nod towards the stairs.

"Go get him. Don't be long."

Heyes' grin turned into a frown as he watched the Sheriff exit the saloon before transferring his winnings from his hat into his jacket pocket. He walked over to the bar where a middle aged woman was sipping a drink and talking to the bartender. Her once blonde hair was piled high on her head and adorned with pieces of ostrich feather; a tight, low-cut, red dress trimmed with black lace giving an obvious clue as to her profession.

"Evenin' Pearl," Heyes said, his dimpled smile returning. "I'm looking for Thaddeus. Guess he's upstairs, huh?"

"And I thought you were lookin' for _me_ , gorgeous," she teased, patting him lightly on the cheek. "Yeah, he went upstairs with Lola, a while ago now."

"Well, Lom wants to see us, so I need to go get him."

"Last door on the left," she indicated the stairs with a jerk of her thumb.

Heyes took the stairs two at a time. He paused outside the room, pushed his hat firmly on his head, and tapped lightly on the door.

Almost immediately he heard the key turn in the lock and the door opened a fraction to reveal Lola's pretty face framed with dishevelled red hair.

"Er...Thaddeus needs to leave."

Lola opened the door wider allowing a faint shaft of light to illuminate part of the room and Heyes smiled enjoying the sight of the buxom young woman in her underclothes and stays. She turned and gathered up her dress and shoes from the floor then, passing closer to Heyes than was really necessary, she stepped through the open doorway. A barely audible groan escaped from his throat as he stood for a moment watching her swaying hips retreating along the corridor.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present he entered the small room and walked over to the bedside table where he turned up the lamp to reveal a prone Kid Curry.

Heyes cleared his throat. Kid didn't stir. He tried again, louder this time.

Kid's eyelids flickered and he rubbed his blond curls just as a pair of jeans and a henley landed on his chest.

"What's goin' on?" he asked drowsily. A floppy brown hat joined the collection as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Hey, what are _you_ doin' here? Where's Lola?"

"Gone. C'mon get dressed," ordered Heyes while trying his best to locate Kid's shirt. "Lom wants to see us and unless you'd like him in a worse mood than usual, you'd better be quick."

"Sheesh, what does _he_ want?"

"Dunno."

Kid swung his legs off the bed and began pulling on his jeans and boots. He looked over at Heyes who was peering behind the dresser.

"What y' doin'?"

"Looking for your shirt!"

Kid laughed and pointed to the curtain rail above his partner's head where a light blue shirt dangled precariously.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Lom Trevors was pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot kept hot on the stove when his office door opened. He turned as Heyes and Curry entered and gestured towards two chairs beside his desk.

"Coffee? You look like you could do with waking up." He looked pointedly at Kid who smiled weakly in response.

Both men nodded in acceptance and sat down. Lom placed the steaming cups on the desk and resumed his seat behind it. He glanced at the enquiring expressions on his friends' faces but his own serious demeanour didn't change.

Heyes took a gulp of the strong, hot liquid. "So Lom, somethin' must be real important for you to drag us out of the saloon on a Saturday night?" he queried.

The Sheriff flipped open his pocket watch. "It's Sunday morning now as a matter of fact, and you could say it's an emergency," he replied. "And as much as I hate to say it, Heyes, you may just be going to put your larcenous talents to good use."

The ex-outlaws exchanged a curious look and Heyes chuckled. "Let me guess, you want us to rob a bank."

"Not exactly, but I do need you to open a safe, in a bank."

Heyes' smile faded in confusion as he exchanged another look with his partner. "You do remember we're tryin' for amnesty, don't you, Lom?"

"Of course, I do. How could I forget? What with you two sending me a telegraph every few weeks asking have I heard from the Governor yet?!" snapped the Sheriff.

"Just keepin' in touch, Lom," placated Kid. "Maybe if you told us exactly what ya need us to do?"

Sheriff Trevors leaned forward on his desk and lowered his voice. "Well, it's like this. The Porterville Bank has a new safe..."

"So they replaced the Brooker 404 then?" interrupted Heyes.

Lom shot him an irritated look. "They had to, the whole thing was blown to pieces."

Heyes blinked at him innocently, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"No, this is another new one," Lom confirmed.

"What they need two safes for?"

"If you'll let me get a word in, Heyes, I'll tell ya!"

Suitably chastised Heyes folded his arms and placed a booted foot across a knee.

"This one is real sophisticated, it's a Harrison 'Unbreakable'."

Lom sensed Heyes was about to interrupt again and held up his hand. "It's called 'Unbreakable' because it has dual thickness doors and two separate sets of tumblers, each with a different five number combination which operate a twelve deadbolt mechanism."

"I bet a good dynamiter could blow it," stated Heyes confidently, looking at his partner for confirmation. Kid smirked.

Lom shook his head. "The makers say not; and after your little stunt at the Merchants Bank in Denver, Heyes they've put in double seals too so you can't blow it with nitro either."

"Why d' ya want Heyes to crack it Lom, ain't the bank manager got the combination?" asked Kid.

"Well, that's the problem. The bank manager does have the combination but he collapsed this afternoon and is still unconscious. The Doc thinks it's somethin' to do with his heart and can't say when he's likely to come round. He could even die. Miss Porter may know the combination but she's in Philadelphia and isn't due back for another week or so. And it's not the sorta thing you can send by telegraph."

Kid nodded but still looked puzzled. "But Lom, aren't there people who know that it's only the bank manager who can open this safe, _and_ that he's ill. How you gonna explain how ya got it open?

"Most of the people who work in the bank think you two are security and safe experts from when you worked there while I was in Cheyenne talkin' to the Governor. They won't query the fact that I've brought you in to help."

"Maybe the bank could just stay closed 'til Miss Porter get's back?" suggested Heyes.

Lom nodded thoughtfully. "Under normal circumstances that might be possible. But, Monday morning we're expecting a pay train with money for all the mining companies hereabouts. Y' see, they're gonna bring their business into Porterville now since the bank has this new-fangled safe. It's a big shipment." Lom hesitated. "You boys don't need to know any more 'n that."

"Aaww, you can tell us, Lom," said Heyes. "It's not as if we're gonna hold up the train!" Heyes and Kid glanced at each other and laughed uncomfortably. They were both aware that their hearts still beat a little faster at the thought of how big a haul they could get from robbing a pay train.

"Anyway, the safe has to be ready for the money," said Lom as he absent-mindedly thumbed through some paperwork, "or I'm gonna have to explain why to several very unhappy United States Marshalls."

Heyes and Curry leaned forward in their seats. "Marshalls?" enquired Heyes, swallowing hard.

"Coming here?" added Curry.

"I told you it was a lot of money. So, you'll need to open it and be out of the bank by daybreak on Monday. That gives you, by my reckoning... a little over twenty four hours." Blue eyes met brown in a silent conversation.

Heyes took off his hat and studied it, turning it round in his hands. "Haven't said we'd do it yet," he said, rubbing one of the silver conchos on the band with his thumb.

Lom closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "What?"

"Seems to me like you and the bank are in a bit of a fix," continued Heyes, "so I'm wonderin' just how much the bank'll be willin' to pay to get their safe opened?"

"The Assistant Manager thought about five hundred dollars," replied Lom grudgingly.

"That had better be five hundred apiece."

"Well, I can't guarantee the Manager will pay a thousand dollars, until I can ask him, and I don't rightly know when that'll be."

Heyes turned down the corners of his mouth and shook his head. "Can't do it for less."

"Now listen!"

"If you want to use professionals, Sheriff then you gotta pay for their services."

"You really _are_ larcenous, Heyes," grumbled Lom.

"One thousand dollars. Do we have a deal?"

The Sheriff thought for a moment then held out his hand. "Deal," he agreed reluctantly. Heyes smiled at Kid who nodded his agreement and they both shook Lom's hand.

Brown eyes sparked in anticipation. "Let's get started!"

-oooooOOOooooo-

It was a little after two in the morning when the duo silently approached the side door of the bank. Kid carried their water canteens together with Heyes' saddlebags containing various items which his partner thought might come in useful, including his lock picks and a notebook and pencil.

Pulling a set of keys from his pocket Heyes unlocked the door and after glancing up and down the street he and Kid entered the bank. Kid raised the shade on the window next to the door to let in some light and, from habit, remained there to quickly close it again once his cousin had lit a lamp.

Heyes chuckled and jingled the keys. "Can ya believe it, Kid? Getting into a bank, in the middle of the night, without using a bar-spreader!"

"Don't seem natural to me, Heyes," frowned his cousin before a smile lit his face.

After the explosion nearly a year ago, the Porterville Bank had been rebuilt using the same plans as before so, picking up the lamp, the two men had no trouble making their way to the main office. The replacement Brooker 404 was in the same place as the original but, behind the tellers' cage stood an even bigger, double fronted, shiny, smooth Harrison 'Unbreakable'. Kid whistled in admiration.

Heyes approached the safe almost reverently and smiled as he tenderly ran his hand over one of the doors. "Oh, you are beautiful!"

Kid rolled his eyes. "Beautiful it may be, Heyes, but can ya crack it? You couldn't open the Brooker, remember?"

Heyes frowned in reply to his cousin's slur on his safe-cracking skills. "That was different. I was under a lot of pressure with Miss Porter standing there an' all." he asserted almost petulantly. "Anyhow, I've got a whole day to crack this one. That's plenty of time."

Kid shook his head and dropped the canteens and saddlebags on the floor. "You'd better be right, Heyes, but it ain't gonna be called 'Unbreakable' for nothin'."

"Aaw, that's just a bluff by the makers, Kid. It's what they call advertisin'. They have to try and make you believe their safes are unbreakable or people wouldn't buy them."

Heyes took off his jacket and gun belt and looked around for something to sit on. A stool under one of the tellers' desks prompted a grunt of approval and he placed it in front of the safe and sat down, smiling. "No sitting on the floor for this one," he stated.

Kid pulled up a chair. He had a good deal of confidence in his partner's safe-cracking abilities but not quite as much as Heyes had in himself; he had a feeling that this was going to be a very long twenty four hours.

Heyes was busy rubbing his hands together and flexing his fingers when Kid raised a question.

"Y' know Heyes, I don't really see why I have to be here. It's not as if ya need me to act as lookout or nothin'."

"Five hundred apiece is why you need to be here, Kid. You know Lom, he wouldn't have paid a thousand just for me. Anyhow, we'll need to eat won't we, or I may need to give Lom a message. That sorta thing."

"Oh, so I'm just here to fetch and carry...that's great."

"And not just that." Heyes leant forward and rummaged in his saddlebags for the pencil and notebook and passed them to his partner. "I need you to write down the combinations. Two dials and two combinations will take some rememberin' before this little beauty will open and it'll take even longer if I have to do that _and_ listen to the tumblers." He reached into his shirt pocket. "Here, you'd better hold this too, I don't want it ticking in my ear." Heyes handed Kid his silver pocket watch.

Kid flipped open the cover and looked at the watch face; it was almost two thirty.

"O...Okay," he said through a yawn, receiving an irritable glance from his partner. "I haven't had much sleep," he explained touchily.

Heyes raised an eyebrow. "And the reason for that...?"

"Now wait a minute...!" Kid began, before being shushed by his partner as he pressed his ear to the safe. Heyes' sensitive fingers took hold of the first dial, his other finger tips resting next to it. He slowly closed his eyes, focused all his attention on the safe and, proceeded little by little, to turn the dial. After a few minutes he paused, leant away from the door and looked quizzically at the dial, before resuming his position.

"Six left," he announced. Kid, who was poised with pencil and notebook wrote the digit and direction down. Several more minutes passed while Heyes turned the dial in reverse. "Fourteen right," announced Heyes. This was also duly noted. More dial turning in the original direction for several minutes. "Twenty one left." Opposite direction. "Sixty five right." Back again slowly. "Sixteen left." Heyes then moved to the second dial and the same process was followed with Kid noting down the numbers as his partner called them out.

Heyes sat back and took hold of the lever. He pushed it, but it didn't move. "How long did that take?" he asked.

Kid consulted the pocket watch. "About half an hour, I guess. Y' never said anythin' about timin' ya," he complained, as Heyes looked at him impatiently before spinning both dials a few times and settling down to start again. More dial turning, more numbers, more notebook scribbling, more pushing of lever. Still nothing.

The whole process was repeated another four times.

"Well," Heyes said through a sigh as he pulled his blue bandanna from the back pocket of his jeans and mopped his face. "I thought the Brooker's tumblers were quiet but these..."

"You're probably just outta practice," suggested Kid, "or you're just gettin' old and your hearin's goin'," he added with a grin. Heyes pursed his lips and frowned.

Kid's sleepy eyes glanced at the window then consulted the pocket watch again. "It's sunup Heyes, six o'clock. Ya wanna give it a couple more tries then I'll go get us some breakfast from Peggy's cafe?"

"Alright," came the slightly jaded reply.

Another hour passed, the lever was pushed again - twice - but still did not move. Heyes span both the dials hard, mopped his brow and threw the bandanna onto the floor in frustration. He stood up and groaned as he stretched his arms above his head.

Kid was quickly on his feet and heading for the side door. "What d' ya wanna eat?" he asked as Heyes reached into his pocket for the keys.

"I dunno. Nothin'."

Kid gave his partner a meaningful stare. "Ya gotta eat, Heyes. Keep up your strength and all that."

"Oh...anythin'," Heyes replied absently.

"A large portion of anythin' it is then," affirmed Kid with a nod as Heyes closed the door behind him.

By the time Kid Curry returned from the cafe carrying two small parcels wrapped in brown paper, Heyes was impatiently pacing the floor.

"You took your time," he griped, opening the door in response to his partner's knock.

"It's breakfast time, the cafe was busy!" Kid noticed the notebook and pencil on the floor by the safe. "You had another try?"

"Yeah, still no good," Heyes resumed his pacing. "I have no idea whether I'm even close."

Kid handed his cousin one of the parcels. "Here - eat this."

Heyes unwrapped the brown paper. " _Two_ steak sandwiches?!"

"Well ya don't need to eat 'em both at once," said Kid through a mouthful of one of his own.

Heyes paced back and forth as he ate.

"Will ya quit pacin', you're gonna give me indigestion," complained Kid as he started enthusiastically on his second sandwich. Heyes ignored him and continued pacing.

Several minutes later and with his first sandwich barely half finished, Heyes sat down on the stool and picked up the notebook. He studied the scribbled numbers.

"Y' know, Kid. With each try I've had completely different combinations." He shook his head. "Even on the Brooker I managed to get a couple of numbers twice. I'm beginning to wonder if the makers aren't bluffin'. Maybe this safe is unbreakable."

His partner frowned. "Aaaw Heyes, Lom won't be happy _and_ we won't get paid."

"I know that. I'll come up with somethin'. Let me think about it a bit longer," Heyes said and he leaned his back against the safe and closed his eyes. Kid Curry took the opportunity to close his eyes too, but not to think. Seconds later, tired and with food in his stomach, his head began to nod and in no time he was asleep.

Heyes would not have been able to sleep even if he had tried. His mind was going over and over what he had done, what he hadn't done, and trying to decide what, if anything, he could do next. He sat in an almost meditative state for about twenty minutes until he remembered Kid's flippant remark about him losing his hearing.

"Got it!" he exclaimed.

Kid's hand instinctively reached for his revolver even before he had opened his eyes. He slumped back into his chair as he saw Heyes on his feet, a broad grin lighting his face.

"What did ya do that for?" he complained, releasing his grip on the Colt.

"I think I know how I can get the combinations, Kid."

"Good."

"I need to be able to hear the tumblers better."

Kid pulled his hat down over his eyes and stretched out his long legs. "No doubt about it Heyes, you're a genius." he added sarcastically.

Heyes walked over to his partner, picked up the sleepy man's hat and looked intently into his blue eyes as they opened, demanding his attention.

"If I was goin' deaf I would need one of those ear trumpet things, wouldn't I?"

"S'pose."

"Well, I need something better than that. I need a stethoscope!" he announced triumphantly.

"A what?"

"A stethoscope. Oh...I found out that's the proper name for that rubber tube thing that phoney doctor used when he listened to your heart, that time you had the grippe. You remember Doc Beauregard, don't ya? _"_

"How could I forget him, Heyes? He stole our gold," griped Curry.

"Anyway, you need to go get Lom and take him with you to the doctor. He can explain that we have to borrow his stethoscope for a while."

"Why me?"

"Because I need to stay here and work on the safe."

"But ya said ya can't hear nothin'!"

"Yes, but I can keep trying. And anyway, Lom doesn't have to know that, just that we need the stethoscope, _to help_. He'll think of something to tell the Doc."

Kid stood up and snatched his hat from his partner's hand.

"And try and make it quick," added Heyes as he tossed Kid the door keys and sat down again at the safe.

The icy glare Kid shot over his shoulder was lost on his partner as Heyes once more had his eyes closed while he listened to the tumblers.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Lom Trevors strode purposefully down the dusty street, annoyed that his Sunday morning breakfast had been interrupted by a knock on the door from the ex-outlaw. Kid had wasted no time in explaining what Heyes needed and was relieved when the Sheriff had agreed to pay Porterville's doctor a visit.

Doctor Freeman's house was down a side turning just off the main street but as Lom opened the gate and walked up to the porch he could see a piece of paper attached to the doorknob.

Kid was a few steps behind Lom and didn't see the note. "Ain't ya gonna knock?" he asked.

"No point," came the reply.

On seeing Kid's puzzled expression he added, "Doc's outta town, says so on the door."

"Aaaw no. He say when he's due back?"

Lom shook his head. "I'll see if Mrs Higgins next door knows anything."

Mrs Higgins was more than happy to assist the Sheriff. She gladly informed him that she always knew when Doc Freeman was out and that if he was going to be away for some time, he usually left her a note regarding his whereabouts, in case of enquiries. He had been called away very early that morning as Mrs Brewster's baby looked like it was going to come early. The Brewster spread was a good half day's ride away and the Doc didn't think he would be back until sometime on Monday morning, at the earliest.

Lom thanked Mrs Higgins and both men tipped their hats politely before turning to walk back towards the main street. They paused outside the Sheriff's house.

"Can I carry on with my day off now?" asked Lom irritably, "or is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Oh, you can be sure Heyes will send me back if there is."

-oooooOOOooooo-

Kid let himself back into the bank and ambled through to the main office. He was not looking forward to informing Heyes that he hadn't been able to get the stethoscope and just hoped that his partner had come up with an alternative solution in the meantime.

His eyes darted round the office when he saw the empty stool by the Harrison only to find Heyes standing in front of the Brooker 404 his hands resting on the doors.

"Whatcha doin' over there?" asked Kid, leaning against the shiny new safe. "It's this one you're supposed to be crackin'."

"Just comparing the workmanship Kid," Heyes offered by way of explanation. Kid only half believed him. He knew it was still in his cousin's nature to want to try and open any safe he came across.

"Did ya get it?" Heyes asked as he walked back over to the tellers' cage.

Kid flopped down in his chair. "Nope."

"What? Wouldn't the Doc lend it to you - even with Lom there?" Heyes frowned at his partner then added, "You did take Lom with ya?"

"Course I took Lom," Kid's tired reply was more than a little testy, "and I don't know if the Doc would've leant it to me 'cause he wasn't there. Gone to deliver a baby and won't be back 'til mornin'."

Heyes raked his fingers through his hair and groaned. "Dammit, I guess there goes our only chance of crackin' this thing."

"No plan B?"

"No plan B, Kid."

"So what do we do now? asked Kid. "Lom don't seem in the right sorta mood today to be told ya can't open it."

"I'll keep trying," came the gloomy reply.

Heyes tried the same process well into the afternoon but with no success. Despite Kid consuming his partner's second sandwich left over from breakfast, Heyes eventually complained that Kid's growling stomach was stopping him from hearing anything at all, so it was decided it would do them good take a break.

After spending so long in the dimly lit bank they both squinted at the afternoon sunshine as they made their way down the street towards Peggy's cafe. The bell on the door tinkled as they walked into the empty cafe and sat down at a table at the back of the room. A blackboard listed the day's meals and prices although, now that dinner time had come and gone, most of them had a line scored through them. The two men considered their limited options and sat in weary silence while they waited for Peggy to come and take their order.

A loud crash from the kitchen brought them both to their feet and they hastened through the rear door to find Peggy sitting on the kitchen floor with a large drawer on her lap and surrounded by spoons, measuring cups and other utensils.

"You hurt, Peggy?" asked Kid as both men helped her to her feet.

"Not really. Only fell on my backside," laughed Peggy. "It's that darn dresser drawer, it keeps sticking. I keep meaning to rub a candle on it, make it slide better, y' know." She proceeded to put all the utensils, except one, back in the drawer before the cousins wrestled the heavy drawer back into place for her.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Heyes.

Peggy waved a can opener at him. "Don't know where the other one's got to, but I always have a spare. You never know when you might need it. Anyway, let's get you two boys started with some coffee." She picked up the coffee pot from the stove together with two cups and followed the cousins back to their table.

After giving Peggy their order they both sat staring at the blue checked tablecloth while sipping their coffee. Suddenly Heyes laughed and banged his fist on the table. "A spare!" he declared jubilantly.

Kid gripped his cup to stop himself from spilling his coffee and regarded him with tired blue eyes. "A spare what?"

"Stethoscope!" said Heyes, trying to keep his voice low despite his excitement. "It's quite an important thing for a doctor to have, so he's bound to have a spare."

"But the Doc's out."

"I know that! But, I'm thinkin' he could have another in his surgery somewhere."

"Aaww no," groaned Curry. "I hope you're not thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'."

Heyes gave a sly smile. "I bet I am."

-oooooOOOooooo-

The sun had not long set when, well fed and with just over an hour's sleep each back at the hotel, the two cousins walked side by side along the main street retracing the route Kid had taken with Lom earlier that day. They paused briefly to check nobody was watching them before breaking into a jog down the side turning. Kid indicated to his partner which was Doc Freeman's house and they moved silently round to the rear of the building.

Despite the darkness Heyes peered in each of the windows and quickly selected one which he felt was most likely to be the examining room. Lapsing back into an old well-practiced routine, Kid kept watch while Heyes took a short handled, flat hook out of one of the pockets of his old grey coat and proceeded to push it between the frame and the glass to move the window latch. With a satisfied sigh he carefully pushed the window open and slid inside, holding the lace curtain to one side for Kid to follow.

Once they were both inside he struck a match and Kid closed the heavy curtains. Heyes found a lamp and lit it, turning the flame as low as possible. His instincts had been correct, this was the Doc's examining room, and his study judging by the number of books that lined the walls. Heyes ran his finger along the spines, his brown eyes studying the titles.

"Heyes, will ya quit lookin' at the books an' start lookin' for this rubber tube thing," hissed Kid. "That woman next door don't seem to miss a trick and we don't want her raisin' the alarm."

Heyes waved away his partner's concern. "You worry too much, Kid. Anyway, Lom said I was to use my larcenous talents and that's exactly what I'm doin'." He crossed the room to a well-polished walnut desk and proceeded to rummage in the drawers, only to find an assortment of pens, paper and ink and a number of folders containing notes.

Kid turned his attention to a large chest of drawers near the window. Two of the drawers yielded nothing other than bandages, cotton wadding, scissors and some other instruments the uses for which Kid didn't even want to think about. He tried the third drawer.

"Heyes, I can't open this one, it's locked," he whispered, stepping aside to let his cousin work. Heyes pulled a lock pick from his pocket and had the simple lock open in seconds.

The drawer contained a wooden box. Lifting it out carefully he opened it. Both men shuddered inwardly at the collection of fine bladed knives and, something they both recognised from personal experience, a bullet extractor. Heyes quickly closed the box and was about to place it back in the drawer when, in the dim lamplight, he noticed a black velvet bag which had been pushed to the back. As soon as his hand grasped the bag his face broke into a wide grin and he pulled open the drawstring and took out the object they had been looking for.

"Let's get outta here," said Kid, moving towards the window. Heyes tucked the stethoscope securely in his coat pocket and locked the drawer. He then doused the lamp and joined his cousin at the window. Kid began to pull back the heavy curtains when Heyes stilled his arm.

"Shhh, I can hear somethin'," he whispered. They both froze as footsteps could be heard on the front porch followed by the sound of a key turning a lock.

"Must be the Doc," hissed Curry. The ex-outlaws lost no time in climbing out of the window. Heyes silently pulled the window closed as his partner approached the side of the building, peered around the corner and signalled the all-clear.

They once again jogged along the side road only to slow to an more nonchalant amble when they reached the main street.

"That was close," Heyes breathed, the sound of his heart still pounding in his ears.

"Yeah, too close."

Still caught up in the relief of their narrow escape they failed to see a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches beside a rose bush in the square in front of the bank. Heyes had just put the key in the side door when they heard footsteps.

Kid's revolver virtually leapt into his hand as he turned to see the Sheriff, his arms folded, standing behind them.

Lom glared at Kid. "Put that away," he growled.

"Hey Lom," smiled Heyes, as his cousin holstered the gun with a habitual twirl.

"Where have you two been?" the Sheriff asked suspiciously.

"Oh, out. Just having a break. Stretching our legs. Gettin' a little fresh air, that sorta thing," Heyes explained.

"Hope ya haven't been waitin' long," said Kid.

"Well, I came by to tell you that the Doc is back already. Someone met him on the trail to tell him Mrs Brewster wasn't having her baby after all and when he arrived home Mrs Higgins sent him over to see me. I managed to persuade him to give me this." He pulled a stethoscope from his pocket.

"Oh now, will ya look at that!" Heyes gave his partner a wide-eyed grin. "Thank you Lom, that's a great help," he said, taking the instrument and adding it to the one already in his pocket.

"You not managed to open it yet then?"

Heyes smiled reassuringly at the frowning Sheriff. "Anytime now, Lom," he said, adding "I hope" under his breath before tipping his hat and pushing his cousin through the open door.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Seated once again in front of the Harrison, Hannibal Heyes looked down at the two stethoscopes he held in his hands.

"I wonder if there is any difference between these two?" he mused.

"Look the same to me, Heyes."

Heyes made his selection, choosing the one that looked a little less used in the hope that it was a more up-to-the-minute version. He stood up, put the ends of the tubes in his ears and proceeded to press the bell end to his partner's chest.

"What d' ya think ya doin'?!"

Heyes looked at the blond man with concern. "You feeling alright, Kid?" he queried. "Your heart's beating awful fast y' know."

Curry pushed his hand away irritably. "Well, ya could say I'm a might jumpy, Heyes! We just broke into a house and almost got caught, the Sheriff jumped outta some bushes at us, and we'll soon be runnin' outta time to crack this safe. Not to mention a whole bunch of United States Marshalls rollin' into town!" He flopped down into his chair and glared at his partner. "Now will ya get on with it!"

With an impish smile Heyes returned to his stool and positioned the bell end of the stethoscope near the dial where he would normally rest his ear. Taking hold of the dial he turned it to the left an increment at a time listening carefully at each one. Repeating the process by turning the dial to the right he still could not hear the click of the tumblers.

Frantic was an emotion not often ascribed to the ex-leader of the Devil's Hole Gang but with the apparent failure of this plan it was precisely the way he was starting to feel.

Kid sat once again with the pencil and notebook at the ready. He had been watching Heyes closely and quickly noticed the light fade in his partner's brown eyes. "Don't tell me y' still can't hear nothin'?"

Heyes shook his head in reply. "I'll try the other one," he sighed. "You never know, there might be a difference." He picked up the second stethoscope and began to listen to the tumblers.

Again, he turned the dial to the right...silence. To the left...he could hardly believe it...a barely discernable click as a tumbler fell into place. He looked at the dial. "Twenty-two left." To the right...another faint click. "Sixteen right." Three more turns...three more faint clicks. Heyes' smile returned.

"It's workin, Kid! I can hear somethin' - it's faint - but I think I can hear the tumblers. Now for the second one." Moving across to the second dial he repeated the process then took hold of the lever and pushed. The lever still didn't move.

" *?#!" Heyes exclaimed. "I was sure I had it!" He took a few steadying breaths and tried again - twice. Puzzlingly he arrived at the same combinations each time, but the safe still would not open.

He stared at the floor despondently and shook his head. "I just don't get it."

Kid consulted the pocket watch. "Well, by my reckonin' we've got..oh... 'bout an hour left 'til sun up. You've been back and forth between those dials for nearly a day now, Heyes. Maybe it's time to admit you're beat. We knew they were makin' safes harder to crack - that's one of the reasons we decided to go straight." He snapped the notebook shut and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Heyes nodded and picked up his coat. He was just about to put his arm in the sleeve when he paused and his eyes widening as an idea occurred to him. "Hold on...give me that notebook a minute will ya, Kid." The notebook was handed over.

Heyes looked at the numbers Kid had written down. "I wonder ...?"

Dropping his coat on the floor he pushed the stool away from the safe and, reading from the notebook proceeded to turn each dial alternately, one number at a time, until the combinations were complete. He held his breath as he took hold of the lever and gently eased it forward. This time the lever moved and a relieved grin lit up his face as he heard the deadlocks release before the heavy doors of the Harrison 'Unbreakable' finally swung open.

Heyes took a step back, his brown eyes caressing the open safe. "Clever," he murmured. " _Real_ clever."

"You've done it! I guess the Harrison 'Unbreakable' is breakable after all," laughed Kid as he enthusiastically slapped his partner on the back. "Should I go tell Lom?"

Heyes, suddenly feeling weary, just nodded in reply.

-oooooOOOooooo-

Barely an hour later the two ex-outlaws were sitting in Peggy's cafe enjoying one of her generous breakfasts washed down with copious amounts of strong, hot, black coffee.

"I'd forgotten how much of an appetite I can work up watchin' you crackin' a safe," murmured Kid between mouthfuls of ham and eggs.

Heyes laughed as he wiped the final remnants of egg from his plate with a piece of cornbread. "Kid, you could work up an appetite watchin' a tumbleweed rollin' down the street!"

"Lom sure was pleased," Kid chortled as he recalled the serious face of the Sheriff turn to a grin you didn't see too often.

"Hmmm...I just hope the bank manager feels the same way. One thousand dollars pleased, anyway."

Kid's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Why? Don't ya think he'll pay us? Now, Lom promised us that money, Heyes. He shook on it," he hissed.

"I know; but how many times have we been chumped and had to ride outta town without the money we've been promised, huh?"

Curry thought for a moment. "Too many times," he admitted, dolefully.

"That's not all we have to worry about either."

"Sheesh, Heyes. Ya can really be the voice of doom sometimes, do y' know that?" complained his cousin, dropping his fork on his plate.

"We have two stethoscopes, remember?" Heyes continued in a low voice.

"Uh, huh."

"Lom can return the one the Doc leant him, that's fine; but we still have the other one and no plausible story as to how we got it. I can't think how we're gonna get it back into the Doc's office...unless we break in again."

Kid grimaced.

"We'll have to wait a while anyway. Can't risk breaking in once all those Marshalls arrive. Think we'll be spendin' most of the day in our hotel room, just keepin' outta their way."

"I wasn't figurin' on doing anythin' else, Heyes - other than catchin' up on my sleep."

Heyes got to his feet and began to pull on his old grey coat. "That train should be coming in soon. We'd better head back to the hotel."

"I'll pay Peggy," said Kid.

As he pushed back his chair a loud crash once again came from the kitchen. Kid threw an apprehensive look at his cousin before they hastened through the kitchen door to see Peggy on the floor for a second time with the dresser drawer on top of her. This time, however, she wasn't laughing and a large red lump was starting to appear around a cut on her forehead. Kneeling down amongst the scattered utensils they lifted the drawer from the unconscious woman.

"That dang drawer," exclaimed Kid. "Is she alright?"

Heyes gently patted her cheek but Peggy didn't respond. "Looks like she's out cold. Better get the Doc."

Almost as quick as one of his fast draws Kid was on his feet and out into the street on his way to Doctor Freeman's house. The Doc was in the middle of his breakfast but immediately grabbed his medical bag and followed Kid at a trot back to the cafe.

The sign on the door had been turned to 'Closed' and a few disgruntled people were gathered outside. They moved aside when they saw the Doc. Kid tried the door only to find it locked. He tapped once, paused almost imperceptibly, then again three times summoning Heyes from the kitchen.

Doctor Freeman regarded the young woman with concern. "Looks like she's taken quite a knock. Has she gained consciousness at all?" asked the Doc. Heyes shook his head.

The cousins stood to one side as the doctor knelt to examine Peggy. He opened his medical bag, frowned, rummaged inside some more and tutted before laying his ear against the young lady's chest.

Heyes suddenly realised what the Doc had been looking for and his hand felt for the two stethoscopes in his coat pocket.

"Will she be alright, Doc?" he asked kneeling down next to Doc Freeman and his open medical bag, deftly slipping one of the stethoscopes into it.

The Doctor fastened his bag and got to his feet. "Could one of you go and ask the undertaker to bring his stretcher?"

Heyes and Curry sadly removed their hats. "Sheesh Doc, who'd a thought a drawer could kill ya," remarked Kid.

"Oh, she's not dead. Gracious me, no. The undertaker is the only person in town with a stretcher. Have him bring her to my house; she can stay there until she regains consciousness. She shouldn't be on her own." The Doctor turned to leave.

Concerned blue eyes stared at him. "I'll go, Doc, but ain't ya gonna stay and watch her?"

The Doctor addressed Heyes. "You'll stay here, won't you, young man?" Heyes nodded. "I need to see the Sheriff," Doc Freeman added. He had just reached the door to the street when Heyes' eyes widened in alarm and he rushed after him.

"N.. no. I'll go and bring the Sheriff here, Doc," he said assuredly whilst leaning heavily against the door frame. "Save you leavin' her - you said yourself, she's taken quite a knock."

The doctor frowned, unsure "Well, I..."

"I'll be real quick," smiled Heyes as he steered a somewhat mystified Kid through the door.

"Now what ya doin'?" enquired his partner.

"Gotta get the stethoscope back to Lom, 'cause that's what the Doc wants see him about," he murmured in his partner's ear before taking off at a run.

-oooooOOOooooo-

While Lom was returning the second stethoscope to the Doc at the cafe and Kid helped the undertaker carry Peggy to the Doc's house, a loud whistle heralded the imminent arrival of the pay train. This prompted the two ex-outlaws to make their excuses and retreat to their hotel room.

Hidden by the lace curtains at the hotel window they breathed a sigh of relief and watched, with a slightly wistful look, as the large strongbox was wheeled from the railway station to the Porterville Bank accompanied by a well-armed party of United States Marshalls.

It was late afternoon and, now that the Marshalls had gone, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry sat in the Sheriff's office once more, a cup of coffee from the ever-present pot warming their hands.

"I must admit, I did have my doubts that you would be able to crack that new-fangled safe, Heyes," said a smiling Sheriff Trevors from other side of his desk. "It's not like you've had much practice lately."

Heyes shook his head. "As I keep telling the Kid here, ya gotta have a little faith." He reached into his jacket pocket. "Here's something you will need," he said producing a piece of paper and handing it to the Sheriff.

Lom looked at the note. "What's this?"

"The combination. That safe will need to be opened again to pay those miners, Lom. I've written it out in two columns 'cause you have to dial one number on the left then one on the right, then back to the left, you see?" instructed Heyes.

"Yes, yes. Thanks. I'll see to it the Assistant Manager gets this as soon as we're finished here." Lom refilled his coffee cup.

"The Doc was sure glad to get that stethoscope back," he remarked, as he sat back down at his desk. "Strange though, he told me he was certain he had another one back at his house, locked away in a drawer, but he couldn't find it." Lom looked questioningly from one ex-outlaw to the other. "You boys wouldn't happen to know anything about that going missing would you?"

"Us?" asked Heyes. "Why us?"

"You two _were_ out late last night."

"Like I told you, we was just takin' the air."

"The air in the vicinity of the Doc's house, maybe?"

Curry fixed the Sheriff with a cold stare. "What ya tryin' to say, Lom?"

Heyes did his best to look offended. "You think _we_ took it? Now Lom, you know we don't _do_ that sorta thing anymore."

Sheriff Trevors decided it might be better if he didn't know. "Alright," he ceded with a sigh as he took a set of keys from his pocket and, opening his desk drawer, took out a brown envelope and handed it to Heyes.

"Here! It's all there, five hundred apiece, as agreed."

Kid looked at his partner sceptically. "And you said..."

"...Lom would always see that we got what we were owed," interrupted Heyes. He cast a cursory glance over the money, rose from his seat and shook hands with the Sheriff.

"Well now, some of this money has an appointment with a shave and a well-deserved soak in a tub."

"Yeah, followed by a steak dinner in the hotel restaurant," added Kid as he too stood and shook the Sheriff's hand.

"We'll be heading out first thing, but we'll keep in touch," said Heyes. They had turned to leave but stopped abruptly when the Sheriff spoke again.

"Oh, there is one more thing, boys. You didn't just happen to write the Harrison combination down for yourselves, did you?"

Brown eyes rolled skywards. "Course not, Lom! Anyway, a good bank will see that it's changed, now someone else knows it."

Both men tipped their hats as they stepped out onto the boardwalk and headed back to the hotel. They had just crossed the street when Kid put his hand on his cousin's shoulder causing him to stop.

"Y' know Heyes, I was just thinkin'." He quickly held up a hand before Heyes could say anything clever. "I'm real proud of ya, goin' against your nature an' all and not tryin' to crack that Brooker too."

"I'm trying real hard for that amnesty Kid, we both are," came his cousin's earnest response.

"Yeah, but I can't help wonderin' if we should have a plan y' know, in case the Governor doesn't give it to us?"

"He'll give it to us; you gotta think positive, Kid," said Heyes, his fingers discreetly finding their way to the small piece of paper tucked in his corduroy vest pocket - the one on which he had written the combination to the Brooker 404 - just in case.


End file.
